


One offs/short stories

by Bullett6756



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullett6756/pseuds/Bullett6756
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots and short stories that I've put together over the years.





	One offs/short stories

00:10:37

 

Their time clock was running down. It was so close. The time for them to meet their one and only other half, it was getting closer. Their paths were about to cross.

 

00:10:17

 

They were running around, getting ready. Throwing on their best clothes, and then changing into something more casual because they wanted to make a good impression, but what was an impression if you weren’t being yourself? 

 

00:09:45

 

Time ticked down and down and down. They were going to meet them. They’d be happy together. They thought of all the possibilities of the way their soul mate could look as they ran a brush through their hair and stood in front of the mirror. Whatever happened, it would be perfect.

 

They fixed the placement of their shirt one more time before racing for the door. It was time to go out and find them.

 

00:08:30

 

It was a short walk to the nearby outlet mall. 

 

00:05:15

 

Lots of people were here today. What if they were in the wrong place? No, they couldn’t be, the clock was still going down. They had to be here. This is where they’d meet. 

 

They looked around more, looking through the stores, getting lost in the arrangement of clothes. They let the fabrics glide through their fingers, forgetting about the clock on their wrist for a few minutes. It was only a passing through when they glanced at it while looking through some shirts in a small store. 

 

00:01:01

 

It was so close. They started to look around at everyone else’s faces, no one else seemed to be looking around like them. No one else seemed to be scared or nervous like them. No one seemed to be looking for their everything like them.

 

They had to be here.

 

They stepped outside the small store and looked around more. There was only a few seconds left.

 

00:00:45

 

They still didn’t see anyone looking around, looking lost. They were getting scared, and they nervously ran a hand through their hair. 

 

00:00:20

 

Something was wrong…

 

00:00:10

 

There was no one..

 

00:00:09

 

Where were they?

 

00:00:08

 

Where…?

 

00:00:05

 

They were giving up hope.

 

00:00:03

 

They could feel their heart beating like crazy.

 

00:00:01

 

What if….

 

00:00:00

 

A finger tapped on their shoulder and they spun around. The person in front of them was perfect. They had perfect eyes, perfect hair, a perfect face, perfect everything. It was like seeing an angel, and it made their heart feel like it was going to pop right out of their chest. This had to be it.  _ They  _ had to be it. 

 

“I...I...my...uh…” The person couldn’t get their words out. They simply stuck out their wrist, the one with the clock on it.

 

00:00:00


End file.
